Framed and Hangin' Free
by hot4booth
Summary: Reid is framed for something he didn't do to Morgan. Written for CM Weekly Prompts Week 1 - Guilty until Proven Innocent


**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. (*Wikipedia; **Boost-your-low-testosterone dot com)

**Summary:** Reid is framed for something he didn't do to Morgan.

**Author's Note:** This was written for one of the first writing prompts on the new Criminal Minds forum: Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts. (**Week 1: Memorable Bar Scene or Guilty Until Proven Innocent)**

* * *

><p><strong>Framed and Hangin' Free<strong>

The team was back on their plane. This time they were headed north to investigate the disappearances of three college women at Michigan State University over the last two weeks. Hotch had given them only 30 minutes to be ready to go when they got the phone call during their briefing; the first girl had just been found dead in a creek.

After talking about the case on the plane, Morgan wanted to spend the rest of his time the usual way, listening to his iPod. When he grabbed the iPod from the pocket on his Go-Bag, he found more than what he was looking for. _Who would send me a note?_ He smiled when he guessed it must be his Baby Girl leaving a flirty and teasing love note. He wondered if she left anything new on his song list.

Morgan's eyes widened in shock as he read the note. He looked around the inside of his bag, and sure enough, not a pair of boxer briefs was to be found. With only 30 minutes left on the plane, Morgan already knew he was going to be miserable no matter how long it would take to solve the case.

"Reid!" he yelled as he turned to glare at the younger man. "What the hell is this?" he asked holding up the offending note.

Reid was clearly confused, but the rest of the team was only mildly surprised. It wasn't as if Reid and Morgan hadn't played jokes on each other before.

"What is what?" Reid asked innocently with no smirk to be seen. Morgan thought he must have been working on his prank reactions.

"What did you do with my underwear?"

Reid's jaw dropped. " I… I don't know what you're talking about," he shrieked.

Now the other members of the team were paying close attention to the scene the two friends were acting out.

"You left this note about the benefits of going commando?"

"What makes you think I wrote that note?" Reid was clearly now offended.

"Who else would tell me about going commando with words like, "_Slate__ magazine's Daniel Engber dates the modern usage to college campuses circa 1974, where it was perhaps associated with soldiers in the __Vietnam War__, who were reputed to go without underwear to "increase ventilation and reduce moisture_.""*

Hotch had a grimace on his face, Rossi couldn't contain his amusement in his smile and the girls were ready to burst with laughter.

"And how about this bit of information?" _Your testes are the only organs you own that actually hang outside of your body. They were designed like this because it's absolutely critical that they stay cool at all times. __A study published in the Society of Reproduction and Fertility journal found that overheated testicles produce lower levels of __testosterone,__ and other male hormones._"**

"I certainly didn't write that note. Just looking at you and one would notice that you are not deprived of testosterone," said Prentiss before she started laughing.

"Actually, looks can be deceiving when one is concerned about ejaculation and sperm count." That was the wrong thing to say, but Reid couldn't help himself. He deals with facts.

"What are you trying to say, Pretty Boy? Your flag pole is in good working condition?"

Prentiss calmed her laughter enough to say, "Maybe you would like for Reid to prove to you that he is a commando kind of guy."

"What?" Reid shrieked again with his eyes as big as saucers.

"Is there something about yourself you're not telling us?" asked Rossi.

"Oh, hell no!" answered Morgan. But it was hell he felt like he was trapped in.

**~oOo~**

It was a long ass day and each member of the BAU team entered the warm hotel lobby with one thing one their minds… sleep.

J.J. and Prentiss had arrived first and checked them in. "Hate to tell you this boys," said J.J. "But more budget cuts were made."

"Meaning?" asked Reid hesitantly.

"It means we double up. J.J. and I have one of the available rooms," Prentiss informed them.

"I'm not sleeping with Morgan," cried Hotch, Rossi and Reid in unison.

"I'm not sleeping with Reid, either," announced Rossi. "I guess we now know why Morgan wouldn't share a room with him while we were in Alaska. He already knew Reid's secret."

"I do not have a secret! I'm very comfortable in my boxers." Reid acknowledged.

"TMI, Reid," said J.J.

"Huh?"

JJ rolled her eyes and laughed. "Never mind."

Hotch in his stoic condition ordered Reid and Morgan to share a room and he and Rossi would take the third. "See you back here in the lobby at 8:00."

"Hold on," said Morgan. "I need a set of keys."

"For what?" asked Prentiss innocently.

He glared at her. "You already know the answer."

**~oOo~**

"Morgan." He was happy to see that it was Garcia calling. They needed something to take them in the right direction. It was already noon and he felt like they were getting nowhere.

"I've been thinking about you more than usual, today," said Garcia.

"Why's that baby Girl?"

"Oh my vision of chocolate goodness, how does it feel to be hangin' free?"

"You're kidding! How much do you know? Who told you? Prentiss? J.J.? Reid?"

"Oh, it's not what I know; it's what I did," she admitted.

"You're bad, Baby Girl." But he was grinning from ear to ear. He should have known Garcia would do something so devious and frame Reid of all people.

"If it makes you feel any better, I stole the underwear from his bag, too."

Morgan chuckled. "That would explain why he's been acting weird all morning. Thankfully, I found out early enough and went to the store before going to bed."

"Uh! You just ruined my day."

Morgan could hear the pout in her voice and could imagine how adorable she looked when she did that. "I can make it up to you when I get home. Movie and popcorn at my place?"

"Will you be commando?"

"Only for you, Garcia. Only for you."


End file.
